Rancis' glitch
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: After a cheat code causes Rancis to glitch he goes to Vanellope for help, but she's dealing with her own problems right now. Rancis & Vanellope rated M for language and lemons. Not old enough? Don't read!


_Author's note: And now to complete the Triforce! Huh… Triforce… I haven't done a legend of Zelda fic yet. Anywho this is to celebrate the release, heh release, of the new wreck it Ralph movie. Warning gender bender and futa, if it's not your thing fuck off. Disclaimer vanellope is 19 years old, she just has a chibi art style. Also the poll on my profile to decide the winter lineup is officially closed, the winter line up is up on my bio now. I own nothing, enjoy the show_.

Rancis is what you would call a pretty boy, always preening and fussing over his look. And there was a reason for that, but no one knew about it till today. They were on the selection screen of the last race of the day, and waiting for two teenage boys to pick their characters. "No way dude, you can't be serious?"

The icon hovered over Rancis, and it selected him as the other guy said. "I'm dead serious, I'll show you during the race." The race was about to start, with Rancis and Candlehead as the chosen racers. The light turned red, then yellow, then green! But when all the other racers sped off, the players remained stagnant.

Candlehead and Rancis were confused, but remained in character. "So hidden in the files is a completed asset of Rancis' original design and voice lines, and if you input a code it will display it in game play." Rancis was starting to panic, he hated cheat codes. They always messed with his look, but he stayed still. "It's gas, gas, break, half left turn, clutch, half right turn, break, gas, gas aaaaaand presto!"

Rancis felt his entire body glitching, shifting and changing shape. Then it all stopped and he was left breathing heavily, and he looked down in horror to discover he wasn't a he anymore. Her blonde hair was longer, sporting more curls. Her outfit was exchanged for a more feminine version, and the worst of all she had boobs! And as much as she wanted to scream, she had to remain silent while both the players were laughing their asses off.

"I present to you Rancesca!" The player said, standing up and walking away with his friend. "That's so weird man, but not as weird as the code I tried on Vanellope the other day! That one was hilarious!" After they were gone, Candlehead and Rancis sat there for 3 agonizing minutes of silence. "Rancis, are you okay?" Candlehead whispered, but Rancis did not respond. Right before the race was about to end Litwak closed the arcade, and Yuni Verse gave the all clear.

Rancis immediately screamed, falling out of her cart and trying to wipe away her new body. The other racers pulled up but didn't cross the finish line, crowding around to see what happened. Candlehead approached her now female friend, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rancis flinched and looked at her, asking. "What did they do to me!? Is this permanent!? I don't know how to be a girl, I don't want to be a girl!"

Everyone was silent and concerned, except for Gloyd who was on the ground laughing. Taffyta kicked Gloyd to get him to stop, then walked up to the panicking girl. "Rancis, you're going to be okay. Just go see Vanellope, she should know what to do." Rancis calmed herself down, taking deep breaths and nodded. "Okay, okay, I'm gonna be fine."

She tried to stand up, but her new heels made her lose her balance and fall. She instantly started crying again, bouncing impatiently and shouting. "I can't even walk!" So Candlehead and Taffyta each grabbed an arm and put it over their shoulder, walking her away from the group. "If it's any consolation, I love your outfit." Candlehead said sincerely, only making Rancis Cry louder.

Taffyta sighed. "Not helping Candles." She said honestly, and Candlehead looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry." By the time they got to the castle Rancis was all cried out, only giving the occasional sniffle. As they approached Sour Bill looked up at them confused, but when Taffyta opened her mouth to explain he simply said. "I don't want to know."

He opened the door and lead them into an empty throne room, telling them to wait there while he gets the president. He disappeared behind the throne, leaving the three girls alone. Taffyta tried not to stare, but couldn't help but notice that Rancis had the biggest boobs of anyone in the game. Even Candlehead, who was up until this point the most well endowed.

"Alright what's so important that I have to leave the- HOLY CRAP! Rancis!? What happened to you!?" Vanellope said as she entered, wearing her princess dress to everyone's surprise. Candlehead spoke up, saying. "The last players of the game apparently found a cheat to turn Rancis into a girl, apparently it's his original design and the code just turns it on."

Vanellope was intrigued to say the least, turning to Candles and Taffyta. "Leave us, we'll talk more later. Taffyta you're in charge of announcing the triple R, Sour Bill go with her." As they left Taffyta whispered to Candlehead. "Did you notice Rancis has bigger boobs than you?" Candlehead looked at her chest and asked. "Really!? Good for her!" Taffyta face palmed and just let it go, the large doors closing behind them.

Vanellope approached Rancis walking a little funny, and she blushed when she saw how much cleavage Rancis was showing. "It's really strange to know you were supposed to be a girl, how do you feel?" Rancis could feel her face heat up in embarrassment, shift in uncomfortably on her already unbalanced shoes. "It's so humiliating, I feel like everyone is staring at me!" Vanellope sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying. "Well you're not alone…" Vanellope then lifted her dress to reveal a huge flaccid penis and a plump set of nuts, making Rancis go red with embarrassment.

"I haven't been attending the races the past couple of days because of this, presumably the same boys behind your predicament did it to me. So I've been in the code room trying to get rid of it, with no luck as you can see." Rancis couldn't look away, imagining how that would feel in her pussy. She shook her head in surprise, woah where did that come from.

Suddenly the soft cock sprang to life, and Vanellope clenched her eyes somewhat painfully. Rancis panicked as Vanellope fell to the ground, moaning uncomfortably. "Vanellope are you okay!?" She asked, but then her eyes widened as Vanellope started to stroke the long shaft. "I-I'm sorry Rancis, having you stare at it was too hot. I can't stop, don't look at me!"

But Rancis couldn't look away, watch as Vanellope stroked her huge cock with her right hand, and fingered the pussy hidden under her balls with her left. The image was so erotic that she found herself reaching underneath her Reese's cups skirt to rub her new vagina, her panties soaked from watching Vanellope.

As soon as she touched her mound, her legs crumpled and she fell to her knees. Girls were some much more sensitive than guys, and she continued to rub herself in front of the president.

Vanellope stopped stroking herself and asked. "can I fuck you?" Rancis' eyes widened and she stopped playing with herself. "What!?" Vanellope glitched out of her dress leaving herself completely naked, and crawled towards Rancis. "Well I've been fucked by almost every guy in this game, but now that I have this…" She grabbed her huge cock, lining it up wit Rancis' pussy.

"And you have this…" She said poking and prodding at her entrance, and leaned her face closer and closer. "Maybe I'll be the one doing the fucking." Rancis was so overwhelmed by pleasure that she kissed Vanellope, who pulled aside her panties and entered her tight new pussy.

Rancis felt overwhelmed with euphoria, her pussy being stretched open by Vanellope's thick cock. Her slick walls tingling as the dick slipped deep inside her, stretching open what could only be he womb. They both shuttered at the feeling, Vanellope letting out a slow moan. "So this is what it's like to penetrate someone, how does it feel Rancis?"

She tried to answer, but all that came out was a pleasured squeal. Vanellope took that as a sign that it felt good, and pulled back to begin fucking her. Rancis gave a sharp intake of air, then screamed as Vanellope slammed back inside her. Vanellope went to town on rancis, fucking her sweet little candy hole as hard as she could.

Vanellope then reached down and gripped the hem of the blonde's shirt, yanking it down and releasing her brand new tits. She took one of Rancis' nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the sensitive bud. Sucking on one breast, and groping the other while she clashed their hips together.

Rancis' mind was foggy as she was being pounded by the president, legs spread and arms limp desperately failing to grip the floor. "Do you like that Rancis? Do you like it when I pound your pussy?" Vanellope asked in a sultry voice, not expecting the answer she got. "Rancesca! Call me Rancesca!" Vanellope smiled as she trailed kisses up Rancesca's neck, giving her gentle nibbles and licks till she got to her ear.

"Do you like being fucked in the pussy Rancesca? Are you a dirty girl?" She whispered, sticking her tongue in Rancesca's ear. The blonde moaned in pleasure, raking her nails along Vanellope's back. "Fuck me from behind!" She begged. "Treat me like the dirty little whore I am!"

Vanellope pulled out of Rancesca flipping her over, pulling her skirt up and her panties down. She rubbed her cock between Rancesca's plump butt cheeks, the girl gasping in desperation as the head teased her nethers. Vanellope smiled and gripped her thick ass, driving her cock inside of her to the base.

Rancesca moaning as Vanellope drilled her from behind, the palace throne room loud squelching noises. Vanellope's hips clapping every time they collided with Rancesca's jiggling ass, her walls tightened around her enormous cock. "Oh I'm gonna cum!" Rancesca squealed. "I'm gonna fucking cum! Oh fuck make me-" but she was cut off by the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

She crumpled to the ground, her large boobs squished against the floor. Her whole body trembling and spasming, her eyes rolled back and she bit her lip. Waves and waves of pleasure rippling through her, starting at her pussy and ending at her fingertips. All the while Vanellope was still pounding that pussy, trying to get to her own orgasm.

The pleasure left Rancesca a drooling mess, as Vanellope gripped each ass cheek and drove herself balls deep. Cumming a truckload, filling the blonde to the brim. Cum oozing out of her pussy lips past Vanellope's cock, sending shivers down her spine as Vanellope pulled out. Leaving her pussy a gaping dripping mess, and Vanellope patted Rancesca's butt.

"This sight right here is it's own reward!" She said, then a thought came to her. "Reward… that's it! Rancesca follow me!" She ran off towards the code room, Rancesca not moving from her love drunk state. Vanellope came back and picked her up. "Right, sorry." Rushing both of them to the code room, inputting the code and opening the door.

She set down the cum soaked blonde, and jumping into the code swimming towards the trophy code box. She tapped it and opened it, sifting through the little icons till she found a penis shaped one. She smiled triumphantly removing it, the large cock between her legs vanishing. She then swam to Rancis code box and opened it, touching the design box and clicking his boy appearance.

Rancesca glitched and jerked about, reforming into Rancis. He felt his chest to find it flat, and his pretty sizable cock and balls were back. Vanellope put the little cock icon in a side window in her code, giving it an on and off switch. Making sure that she would try it out on some of the other ladies in sugar rush, and she swam back to Rancis standing in front of him still naked.

"All fixed, now I showed you a good time so I think it's time to repay the favor." Rancis was immediately erect, Vanellope slipping her sweet tight pussy onto his shaft. Snuggling down till he was balls deep, and she started to bounce on his cock. Gripping his shoulders, and she said through her moans. "And don't worry about Rancesca, I think me and her are gonna be good friends."

 _Author's note: Aaaaaand there it is! So here's the question, should this be the end? Or just the beginning!? Now that Vanellope can toggle the cock on and off she can fuck any girl in the arcade, but then there's also Rancesca! You might see more of the blonde peanut butter bimbo in the future, as always leave your thoughts and requests in the reviews and PM's. Later._


End file.
